particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Freak Power Party
The Freak Power Party, alternatively known as the Anarchist and Surrealist Society, Opium Fiend Party, or Freek Power Party was a political party in Kalistan that operated on and off between 2190 and 2265. It was a leading libertarian, pacifist, and anarchist party, though it would occasionally stray towards socialism. The Freak Power Party has had four incarnations First Generation, 2190-2199: Founding Freaks The first Freak Power Party was founded in 2190 as the Opium Party, and later Opium Fiend Party, by Wilbur "Captain Kalistan" Byrne, an opium smoker and prominant citizen of Xanadu, Ananto. The Cap'n teamed up with Jesus "Poco Loco" Ananto, who served as the party's presidential candidate, to create a party that would defend Kalistan's loose drug laws. Perhaps because the laws were not actually in danger, the party failed to go very far. In October of 2199, after three disapointing elections, Captain Kalistan sold the party to James Beck, a green grocer in Xanadu, for a country ham. Beck, who was also a prominant anti-masturbation reformer, renamed the party the Green Grocer Anti-Masturbation League, and convinced many of the Freak Power MPs to stay on. The GGAML itself gave in to the inevitable and collapsed three years later, but not before founding the much more successful Anti-Masturbation League. Having sold off the party, Byrne initially founded the Xanadu Free City Collective, an anarcho-primitivist group. He left the group in 2200, however, and dissappeared for some time. While the first generation party was not very successful, it provided the basis in many ways for later parties. Begun at the height of a Kalistani hippy revival, the party was extremely popular with hippies of later generations as well, who would often name their political endevors after the FPP. Captain Kalistan himself played a large part in many of these, he cloned himself in 2197, fearing political success would bring assassination attempts, and his clones have gone on to lead many of the party's later incarnations. Second Generation, 2211-2238: The Reign of the Dopple-COP Inspired by the FPP of ten years earlier, prominant psychedelic rock band the Plastic Crimewave Sound reorganized itself into the Freak Power Party in 2211 and began finder supporters throughout the counterculture in Kalistan. Their efforts quickly brought the attention of sleeper FPP members, notably Jesus Ananto, Klaus "Diminuative Klaus" Smackington-Wigglesworth IV, the Hon. Gladys Dyke, Krishna "Wizard" Ananto, and Dr. Reginald Funkenstein. The second FPP quickly became more successful than the first, leading Captain Kalistan to reemerge and sue it for using the name. This lead the party to become the Anarchist and Surrealism Society, and change that led to its merger with Byrne's earlier organization, the Free City Collective. Third Generation, 2245: A Quick One Very brief reappearance, disappeared due to CPK harrassment. Fourth Generation, 2255-2265: The PHABOB! Era unsuccessful resurfacing led by Ken "Chief" Kesey. The party was actually played by the users rathersane (aka rathersane) and che (aka Saridan ? Socialists), pretending to be fluffhead420 (aka Captain Kalistan). FPP's Greatest Hits Illustrated Guide to Kalistan - Online Brochure Kalistani Times - State Newspaper Kalistani Space Program The Party Organ - FPP Newspaper God Save the Floob - Floob Sillyness Omnibus Category:Political parties in Kalistan Category:Government and politics of Kalistan